


ranboo's in trouble

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Awesamdude, Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Philza, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ranboo, also i might change stuff after publication because i nitpick a lot lol, also thank you to those who helped me decide to post this! hope you guys enjoy!, don't like? pls don't read!, he's for the jealousy part, i didn't meant to make the smut so slow oof, i had some fun figuring out what some characters would smell like, my brain just kept going, oh also the a/b/o sense of smell thing is heavily utilized here, phil's there for emotional support and the dad role, read notes within for some details, sam's only there for like a couple paragraphs, the literal dad role, then i really got into it, things started turning romantic uh oh, this was meant to be a quick horny jaunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: that's the name i gave the document i originally wrote this on so that's what the title of the work is gonna be
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 83
Kudos: 386
Collections: Anonymous





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> !! IF YOU FIND DISCOMFORT IN THIS WORK, I ADVISE YOU TO REMEMBER THAT I WROTE THIS WITH THE CHARACTERS IN MIND, NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE. AS SUCH, THE CHARACTERS ARE ALMOST NOTHING LIKE THEIR PLAYERS. FOR EXAMPLE, RANBOO IS AROUND 20 YEARS OLD AND TECHNOBLADE IS AROUND 25 YEARS OLD. PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND. THINK OF THEM AS CHARACTERS FROM A STORYBOOK IF YOU WISH. PLEASE, I DO NOT WANT TO COME OFF AS A BAD PERSON. !!
> 
> (Set after the Doomsday Event on January 16th, 2021)
> 
> (In this work, Technoblade appears as a human with piglin traits, such as small tusks, and pig ears. Ranboo appears as his Minecraft skin, usually with no visible mouth unless he needs it or he gets emotional.)
> 
> forgot to include but ranboo's a boi with gorl genitalia due to bein omega, thought it would be more fun to write

When Ranboo woke up that morning, he didn’t think there was anything wrong. It was just another normal day, working around the enormous crater that used to be L’Manberg and figuring out where he stood in society, now. 

The usual. 

Ranboo had a list of things that he intended to accomplish over the next few days - making things for Technoblade and Philza, working on his little shack, talking with some of the other SMP members for varying reasons, maybe some terraforming, and the such. 

The usual. 

After getting ready to go out, Ranboo stopped by Technoblade’s house and knocked gently on the door. 

“Wh-wha’ you want?” The piglin hybrid yawned as he opened the door.

“Hi, Techno, I was wondering if I could borrow some food? I don’t wanna kill any cows until I breed more of them.” 

“Hrm.” Technoblade didn’t respond for a long moment, his gaze sharpening as he stared down at the enderman hybrid. His expression turned strange for a moment, before he turned around. “Fine,” he grumbled, “Get whatever. Don’t touch my golden apples, though, I’m sick of people just yoinking them whenever.”

He glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Ranboo beam at him in response, and quickly went back upstairs, muttering something under his breath. 

Confused, but shrugging it off as exhaustion, Ranboo climbed downstairs to root around Technoblade’s disorganized chests for some food. Finding a chests full of steak, he took two stacks before leaving the house through the ground level doors. 

He checked his to-do list, and decided to go find some people to talk to. Maybe Sam or Antfrost were around. 

As he headed for the nether portal to go to L’Manberg, he didn’t notice Technoblade’s blazing red gaze follow him through the upstairs window of his home. 

* * *

“-and you know what he did?” Sam exclaimed, “Sapnap, that son of a- that guy! He just up and murders the poor bird! Can you believe that?”

Ranboo snickered as he walked with Sam down the Prime Path, heading towards the L’Manberg crater. He’d encountered the creeper hybrid upon going through the remains of the Community House, and had started up a conversation easily enough. 

“I mean, yeah, I thought he was well known for killing pets?” Ranboo asked.    
“Well- YEAH, but still! No reason whatsoever other than that ‘it squawked at him weird’! Absolutely terrible!” Sam replied. 

Neither of them noticed the slight waver in the air behind them, a telltale sign of invisibility. 

* * *

Technoblade wasn’t sure what he’d smelled upon opening his front door that morning, but it definitely wasn’t normal. Ranboo usually smelled flowery. A strange thing to pay attention to, but Techno’s inhuman sense of smell definitely picked up on it. 

But that morning, Technoblade had smelled honey and orange blossoms - distinctly different. 

And… well… it had really hit him differently. 

As in, he’d felt heat pool in the bottom of his stomach in a  _ very _ familiar manner. 

Immediately, Techno knew what was wrong. Ranboo was in heat - or in rut, but given the sweetness of his scent now, it was probably heat. Ruts were more musky. He would know - he HAD ruts. 

Anyway, the point was, Ranboo was in heat, and probably didn’t know. Hell, Technoblade wasn’t even sure if he’d been in heat before. Not many people were very open about such things, especially not Ranboo. 

But Techno, for some reason, wanted very badly to follow Ranboo and just… watch him. See what he did. See who he talked to.

_ Especially  _ see who he talked to. 

That was very important. 

So he snagged some potions and went after the enderman hybrid. Now he was invisible and stalking Ranboo and some creeper guy - Sam, was it? Ranboo’s scent had gotten stronger, and he was positive Sam was gonna pick up on it soon. 

Sure enough, as they talked about Sapnap and his concerning tendencies to genocide innocent animals, Sam’s gaze had started to fix on his companion more and more, and he shifted closer as they walked. His nose twitched, and every now and then, his eyes would flick at Ranboo’s neck. 

All normal behavior towards individuals in heat. 

All normal behavior that  _ absolutely aggravated Technoblade to no end. _

_ Why _ he was so angry at Sam responding to Ranboo’s scent was completely unknown to him. All he knew was that he wanted to punch Sam in his stupid creeper face and hide Ranboo somewhere no one else would ever find him until he was okay again. 

Namely, his house. 

…

_ Okay, what? _

Maybe Ranboo’s heat was hitting him stronger than he’d expected. He hadn’t ever felt so utterly possessive before. He should leave before he does something wrong. 

As he started to fall behind, Sam suddenly took Ranboo by the arm and leaned in a little, taking a long whiff of the boy’s scent. 

Surprised, the other hybrid tilted his head at the creeper and asked, “Sam? What’s up?”

“... Ranboo, you…” Sam trailed off as Ranboo’s scent suddenly spiked, just a little bit. He released a low growl that made Ranboo shiver. 

Then Technoblade was there, his invisibility beginning to wear off and exposing parts of his form as he grabbed Sam by the throat and hurled him into the nearest structure, which turned out to just be a tree. The creeper’s back thudded hard against the wood as Ranboo let out a cry. “Techno! What- what are you doing?!”

Before the piglin could respond, Sam was on his feet again, hissing at Techno, “What is this?” 

“This? This is me taking what’s-” Techno broke off. What the hell was he saying?   
“Guys- guys please don’t fight, what’s gotten into you? Sam? Are you okay?” Ranboo strained to see said man around Technoblade’s bulk. 

Sam let out an uncharacteristic growl. “Technoblade, if you think you can just-”

“Techno!”

All heads turned in surprise at the familiar voice. Philza appeared over the crest of a hill, enormous wings flapping loudly. Upon seeing the group and their predicament, he flew over and landed between Technoblade and Sam. “What is this?” he demanded, “What’s going on?”

Ranboo shook his head. “I- I dunno,” he said as Phil glanced at him, “Sam and I were talking and he grabbed my arm, and then Techno just appeared out of nowhere and-”

“Ranboo.” Phil broke in, eyes narrowed. “I think you need to head back home for now and rest.” It was clear he’d noticed Ranboo’s slowly growing scent. 

The boy looked surprised. “Huh? What’s wrong?” Phil shook his head. “I’ll tell you later. For now, head back to Techno’s house. You shouldn’t be in your shack right now, it’s too open.”

Utterly confused but unwilling to disobey the wise man, Ranboo started to head back the way they came. 

Philza shook his head as he turned back to Techno and Sam, who were sending death glares at each other. “You two, settle down. He’s not here anymore, you don’t have to show off.”

Sam sighed, rubbing his temples. “He’s… it’s his heat, isn’t it?” Phil nodded. “That’s why… God, I’ve never acted this way before. At least, not often.” 

He glanced up at Techno. “Sorry for that.”

The piglin huffed. “It’s. Whatever. Just… stay away from him.”

Sam raised a brow. “Why? Have you claimed him already?” Immediately Technoblade shook his head rapidly. “N-no, definitely not, I just - I think Phil should tell him what’s going on first before he goes near anyone else.” 

Phil nodded. “Speaking of, let’s head back as well, Techno. I don’t want him to get worse without us around.” 

Sam glanced around, then shrugged. “Well… alright, I trust you, Phil. Make sure he feels okay. And… well, if you want help-”

“-We won’t be needing help,” Technoblade cut in. “Go away, now.” 

Phil sighed as Sam scrambled to his feet and awkwardly walked away. “You need to control yourself,” he told his companion as they started back down the Prime Path.

“Yeah, well, I’m not known for self-restraint, anyway.” 

“You’re gonna have to if you don’t want anything bad to happen to Ranboo,” Philza warned. Technoblade sighed. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just hope he’s alright.”

* * *

Ranboo was not alright. 

As he’d headed home, he’d felt slowly more and more hot all over his body. In fact, it had been happening ever since Techno threw Sam. For some reason, it had… triggered something? It was all very strange.

Then as he’d entered Techno’s house, he was absolutely overwhelmed with the scent. 

It smelled like Technoblade - of spruce, and pine, and something sharp, like pepper. 

And, oh god, it did things to him.

Ranboo stumbled as he went through the door, and had to brace himself on a chest. He felt overwhelming heat throughout his body, and he felt lightheaded. 

‘I need to lay down,’ he thought, and managed to get up the ladder to collapse onto the bed.

Wrong move. Techno’s scent was even stronger here - he’d gotten up only a few hours ago, so there was still some freshness. With a low whine - why had he made that noise? - the boy pressed his face into the pillow and rolled his hips. What in the world was wrong with him? Why was he- why was his body moving like this? 

His crotch pressed against the soft comforter and he whined again, louder. Oh no, oh no, he had no idea why he was suddenly so aroused but he did know he should really, really leave. 

But Ranboo also didn’t want to leave the house - the woody scent all around him was just so good. He shook under the smell as it shifted around him, meshing with his own flowery scent. 

He turned onto his belly on the bed and pressed his front against the comforter while raising his hips, thin tail brushing the nearby grindstone. 

Helpless to the growing heat and wetness between his trembling thighs.

* * *

And this was how Philza and Technoblade found him when they got back home. 

Phil immediately stuffed Technoblade back down the ladder, despite the piglin’s straining attempts to keep looking at the shaking form on his -  _ his! _ \- bed. 

“Let me talk to him first, let him know what’s going on,” Phil hissed into Techno’s ear, before elbowing him in the neck so hard the other practically fell back downstairs. He lay there on the wooden floor, on his back, stunned. Partly from the jab to the back of his neck, but also from the incredible sight he’d just found. 

_ God _ , the things he wanted to do to that pretty man sprawled over his comforter, surrounded in  _ his _ scent. 

Ranboo had looked so beautiful, arching on his bed as a wet spot grew in his slacks. 

With a low whine, Techno sat up and scrabbled at the crotch of his pants. 


	2. slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Techno figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i can't name fics OR chapters

Phil slowly sat down beside Ranboo, reaching out - slowly, to make sure the other knew he was there - and petting him behind his long, animal-like ears. With a hum, Ranboo leaned into the touch, his heterochromatic eyes blinking open. “Mm- Ph-Philza?” he whispered, “Wh- what’s going on? Why am I- Why am I so hot?” 

The older man gently fanned the overheating hybrid with his wings. “It’s- well, you know you’re an omega, right?” Ranboo nodded shakily in response. “Yeah, why- o-oh. Oh. Um.”

Phil raised a brow, surprised that the younger had already caught on, but then again he’d always been peculiarly smart. “Yeah. You’re in heat, seems like. I’m a beta, so I’m not as affected by your scent, but… alphas like Techno and Sam…”

A bright red-and-green flush decorated Ranboo’s face just before he hid it in the pillow. His “ohmygod” was muffled by the scented fabric. 

After a few seconds of this, with Phil continuing to fan him, Ranboo peeked up at him. “S-so, they were fighting over… me?”

The man nodded. “Natural behavior to an unclaimed omega in heat. They were trying to establish dominance, make themselves appear more attractive for you.” 

Ranboo muffled a groan into the pillow, and Phil had a feeling it wasn’t a noise of pleasure. 

“S-so, what happens now?”

“Well…” Phil carefully worded his next sentences, “You can either go through the heat yourself by self-servicing, or have someone else - of any secondary gender, really - help you out. It’s totally okay to self-service, but… omegas who do that tend to feel really negative and lonely. It’s usually better to have another presence.” 

Ranboo contemplated the wall for a moment, his heat having winded down for the moment as he was distracted by his thoughts. “Um… I guess I don’t want my first heat to be bad... but I don’t really feel like asking you to help me,” he admitted to the older, “You’re… too familiar, I guess.” 

Phil nodded. “It’s alright. I already had another possible candidate in mind. If you were open to him.” 

The hybrid sat up. “Really? Who?” 

Phil raised a hand and pointed a finger downwards. 

Ranboo paused. Then he flushed again, hard, and the beta knew he’d made the right choice. “Y-you think he’s okay with this?”

The winged man snorted. “Ranboo, he was completely and totally ready to tear Sam to shreds if it meant you’d let him take your heat.” 

This received a nervous laugh. “Hah, uhm, okay, then. I-I guess call him up? Please?” 

The blonde got up and reminded Ranboo that if anything went wrong, he’d be down in the basement. 

Then he went over to the ladder and climbed down. As Ranboo adjusted himself on the bed, trying to get comfortable as his heat simmered up again, he could hear the older of the two downstairs speak. 

“Techno, goodness, pull your pants up and go help him.”  
Ranboo flushed as he stretched his legs out in front of him, pressing them together. He had no idea he’d have such an effect on the alpha. 

After a few moments, the piglin hybrid scrambled up the ladder and then just stood there, awkwardly, staring at Ranboo from across the room. His scent pulsed strongly around him, wafting over to the omega and making him shiver. 

The enderman hybrid ducked his head shyly, trying to subdue the throb of arousal he felt under the other’s smoldering gaze. “Um… if- if you don’t wanna do this, it’s- it’s fine, Phil said I can just do this alone… or- or find another alpha-”

Technoblade immediately interrupted him. “NO.” 

Ranboo glanced up at him, a little surprised at the abruptness of his tone. Techno flinched and fumbled with his words. “I mean- well- it’s just that- uh- I can totally help, I don’t- I don’t mind at all. Don’t- you don’t have to bother with another alpha, I, uh, I’m right here, and I- you look really good so- uh, sorry, I mean, you look good, so I wouldn’t mind at all, so… um… oh…”

The piglin trailed off as Ranboo unbuttoned his suit jacket and shrugged it off. The alpha practically ogled the other hybrid as he worked on the buttons of his shirt, first exposing his collarbone and then the top of his chest. 

Then he paused and risked a glance up at Techno. “Um… You should probably… strip, too.” 

Technoblade shook himself. “R-right. Right.” He practically threw his cape off and hastily worked on unbuttoning his own shirt, throwing that on top of the cape as well. 

The collar of Ranboo’s shirt slid down to bunch around his elbows as he shifted to the edge of the bed so he could slide his pants down. Then he sat there, unsure of what to do. 

Slowly, Techno moved over to the bed and sat next to him, the mattress dipping under his weight. 

Ranboo noticed for the first time that while he was taller than Technoblade, the piglin had much more muscle mass compared to his own slender build. He could see this better now, looking at Techno’s practically sculpted torso. It made him think about how easily the other man could manhandle him, and the thought had another stab of arousal throbbing between his legs, causing him to press his thighs together. 

Techno eyed the omega’s bare, unmarked shoulder. “... I’m going to finger you,” he decided, voice clearing as he took the lead. “I’m not… not a very average size. If that’s still okay with you.” 

Ranboo nodded quickly. “Y-yes, that’s fine. I- I trust you.” 

And they made eye contact and Technoblade knew that Ranboo was telling the truth. 

Techno guided Ranboo to lie on his back at the head of the bed as Techno settled between his spread thighs. 

The piglin allowed Ranboo to slide his underwear off himself, and tried not to pay too much attention to the wetness of the fabric. 

Techno carefully pressed his index finger between Ranboo’s thighs, and the hybrid sighed in relief. 

“Good?” Technoblade asked, gently stroking along Ranboo’s pussy. He got a blush and restrained moan in response. “Y-yes, I’ve- I’ve just never been… touched like this before…” 

Techno hummed and added a second finger, slowly rubbing along the wet surface. “That’s a surprise,” he admitted, “You’re really pretty. I mean, not just now. All the time. You look good all the time.” He ducked his head, staring at the loose folds of Ranboo’s shirt in uncharacteristic shyness. 

When he chanced a look up, Ranboo was blushing so hard the right side of his face was almost neon green. With a laugh, he leaned in and pressed his forehead against the omega’s.

Immediately they both froze, unsure of what to do in this situation. It was made all the more awkward with Techno still stroking Ranboo’s pussy. 

Before Techno could pull away, laugh off the move, Ranboo’s lashes fluttered, and he said softly, “I’ve never kissed anyone before,” in a voice so quiet and breathy Techno only heard it due to his proximity. 

With a flush, he dared to inch his face closer, asking gently, “Can I be your first?” 

Instead of replying, Ranboo suddenly threw his arms up, wrapping them around Technoblade’s broad shoulders, and clumsily pressed their mouths together. 

Initially caught off guard, Techno easily took the lead, kissing Ranboo gently. The enderman hybrid whined softly as Techno began stroking harder, pressing his fingers in against the give of his hole. 

The piglin began to use tongue just as the tip of a finger started to slip in, trying to distract Ranboo from the intrusion. It worked, the taller man gasping and allowing Techno to practically explore his mouth. 

As they drew away for breath, Ranboo’s hips began to writhe. The alpha was now pressing two fingers within his hole, sliding in easily with the slickness of it. 

“Good?” Techno asked, leaning down to mouth at Ranboo’s collarbone.

“Mmm… yes… yes, r-really good. Very good.” 

“Perfect, because I’m going to start stretching you now. Your heat seems to have calmed down for the moment, but it’ll come back soon. Don’t wanna edge you for too long.” Techno told him as he began shifting his digits. 

Ranboo gasped, his grip tightening on Techno’s shoulders, but it was clear that it was a good kind of gasp when immediately afterward he moaned. 

Techno’s crotch twitched, but he tried to focus on slowly scissoring his fingers, trying to work through the wet tightness of Ranboo’s hole. 

His pussy was dripping already, hot slick sliding all over Techno’s hand with every outward stretch. So Techno slipped a third finger in, and when his omega whimpered, managed to fit in a fourth. 

After a few minutes of slick noises and gasping and a few reassurances, Technoblade pulled his fingers out. Ranboo whined at the abrupt emptiness. “Wh- wha-” 

The piglin hushed him. “Don’t worry, princess, I’m just taking my pants off now.”

Ranboo blushed at the pet name, and Techno noticed as he worked on his pants, ignoring the wetness all over one hand. “Heh. You like it when I call you nice names, sweetheart?” 

Receiving a short nod in return, Techno tossed his pants in the general direction of his other clothes and leaned in so he could murmur into the other hybrid’s long ear as he pulled his thick cock out. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m gonna take such good care of you, gonna take you nice and hard. My princess wants that, doesn’t he? He wants me to pound him into the sheets ‘til he’s crying? Does my omega want that?”

At that last part, Ranboo moaned. “A-alpha, please, no more teasing, please just- just do it, please!” 

With a groan, Techno pushed himself between Ranboo’s shaking thighs. Like this, the hybrid could get a good look at Techno’s cock, and though he’d never done this before, Ranboo felt like it was of a substantial size. 

It looked to be around nine inches in length, the blunt head of it already leading precum as it neared the heat of his pussy. 

The omega instinctively moved both hands under his thighs, lean fingers shifting to spread the lips of his cunt apart so Techno could enter him easily.

They both moaned as the cockhead slipped in, almost sliding all the way in from the sheer wetness of the snatch. 

Ranboo let go and fell back against the pillow, shivering as Techno pressed further in. The alpha pressed his face into the crook of Ranboo’s neck, asking huskily, “Do you- do you want me to go slow? Because I- Because I totally can.”

Given the strain of Techno’s voice, Ranboo wasn’t quite sure of that. But he felt a warmth bloom in his chest from the obvious attempts the alpha made to make the omega comfortable. 

He lifted a shaky hand to cup Techno’s cheek, and smiled as the alpha leaned into the touch without a thought. 

“Y- you can go fast,” he said softly. “As- as hard as you want. I want it to be good for- for the both of us.” 

Techno groaned. “God, you really shouldn’t say that. I- I dunno what I’m gonna do.” 

Ranboo turned his head a little to brush his lips in a chaste kiss against the piglin’s flattened ear. “I trust you,” he murmured again, “I know you’ll make it good.” 

Panting quietly, Techno propped himself up again, his hands on either side of Ranboo’s head, and stared at the other hybrid for a moment before slowly beginning to thrust.


	3. fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they get the hang of how to work with each other in this situation, Technoblade starts thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your support in this!

Ranboo fell back against the mattress with a soft moan as Technoblade gradually picked up the pace, his cock sliding perfectly against his hole. His tail curled around the piglin’s bicep to ground himself. 

“Mmm… s-so good..” he gasped, arching against the sheets when the alpha pressed deep.

The piglin hybrid chuckled. “Y-you’re like- the wettest pussy I’ve ever felt,” he panted, “N-not that I have sex a lot in the first place but- but yeah. This is- just- wow.” 

His omega blushed. “Um- that’s- that’s good. Helps make this easier, huh? Since- since this is my first time and- uh- all.” Oh, dear, now he was rambling. 

Techno shushed him, “Just relax,” he leaned down to kiss at Ranboo’s heaving chest. “Let me take care of you,” the piglin murmured against the overpowering scent of Ranboo’s heat. 

They both fell quiet as Technoblade shifted his hips to get at a better angle, and Ranboo lost all focus. 

Techno was big, but now that he was buried within his body, his cock felt even bigger, stretching his walls in all the right ways, burning its place into his hole. 

He clenched his pussy, shakily smiling when Techno groaned. “You make me so weak, beautiful,” he told the enderman hybrid, making him laugh briefly. Techno liked the sound of that, so he went on, nuzzling Ranboo’s neck, “You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. You’re the Juliet to my Romeo. You’re the queen to my king. The princess to my prince. The omega to my alpha.” 

Ranboo muffled his flustered laughter against the pillow, which he lifted up to his face with a hand. “Hyahahaha! That’s- oh, goodness- oh, there, please- I knew you were a literature guy, but I didn’t realize- ah, AH- didn’t realize you’d be such a romantic!” 

Technoblade grinned as he covered his partner’s throat in kisses, still thrusting and making Ranboo stumble over his words occasionally. 

In all honesty, Technoblade had been…  _ infatuated _ with Ranboo for a while, now. How could he not? The younger was so pretty and alluring, what with his tall, curvy body and long eyelashes and big, glittering eyes? And he was so soft-spoken, despite his tall stature, and always so polite, so kind and understanding. 

He’d gotten used to waking up and expecting Ranboo inside his house, raiding his large supply cache (with explicit permission, of course, and with as little noise as possible) within the hour. To seeing the half-and-half enderman hybrid working in and on his shack, expanding and improving it. To talking to him. 

It was so  _ easy _ to talk to Ranboo. They’d find some random topic and after a few minutes, they’d be debating something, or sharing stories, or just bonding. And it made Technoblade want to keep up the conversation, trying to find some new topic before things petered out and got awkward. 

He’d  _ never _ had that with anyone else, except Phil. Everyone else was either a “no” or, at most, a “maybe”. 

And now, looking down at this gorgeous omega beneath him, gasping and moaning with each powerful thrust into his body, he knew he’d scored big. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by hard clenching around his cock. Techno realized Ranboo was coming, and he pressed his body down, right up against his partner, trying to get himself closer. 

As his tail seized and released Techno’s arm, Ranboo’s pussy squirted on his cock, making his passage even wetter and making the experience much,  _ much _ better for Techno. The taller hybrid whined and fell limp as Techno tried to bring himself over the edge. 

“Honey- sweetheart-” Ranboo moaned at the names, “Beautiful, can I- can I keep going? Y-your heat, one orgasm probably won’t do it, and I- I still have to cum-” 

Ranboo nodded quickly, already feeling more heat pooling in his gut. “Y- yes, please, keep going. Harder, please. U-use me.” 

And what could Techno do but obey? 

He pulled back, making Ranboo whimper in complaint, but only to make room to turn Ranboo over. The piglin worked slowly, despite the heat throughout his entire body, trying not to alarm or hurt his delicate omega as he raised his dual-colored hips and pressed his upper body into the soft pillow. 

The enderman hybrid moaned as his ass was pulled up, exposing his wet hole to the alpha. Techno rubbed the length of his thick cock between those swollen lips. “So beautiful,” he murmured, “So pretty… I’m going to fuck you so good.” 

Ranboo sighed with pleasure into the pillow as Technoblade pressed the head of his cock back inside. “Oh, please, please, please,” he begged softly, “Use me good, please.”

Technoblade leaned over his omega’s wonderfully arched back, beginning to thrust quickly. They were both so close, and as this was Ranboo’s first heat, he’d need as many orgasms as possible to satisfy his omega. 

And Techno was ready to be there for him every step of the way. 

Ranboo felt like he was on cloud nine - no, he was higher than that. The alphan cock within him felt exquisite in this position, filling his entire pussy so well with each downward thrust, the tip just barely kissing the entrance to his womb and making him mewl. 

Techno started pistoning his hips hard and fast, pounding Ranboo into the mattress just as he’d promised.

The omega gasped and almost lost control over his legs as blinding pleasure flared between his thighs. It felt like he was being speared on the alpha’s thick cock, and the powerful grip on his hips and waist made him feel as if he were nothing but a fucktoy for the strong piglin hybrid. 

His rising cries and wails were muffled into the pillow as he shook into another orgasm, walls clenching tightly around Techno and almost bringing him over the edge. 

But it  _ still _ wasn’t enough. So the alpha kept going, pounding away at Ranboo’s overstimulated cunt as the heat raged on. 

Ranboo’s legs finally gave out as his heat brought his arousal back full power. Techno’s hands became the only thing keeping his ass up as the piglin’s ministrations rocked the bed. 

Even though he was terribly overstimulated, everything still felt heavenly and he raised his head from the pillow to whimper out, “Te-Techno-” said alpha pressed closer to listen. “Techno, please- oh, ah, ah, AH!- please, just- mmmm…!- cum- cum inside, please, I need it, I need it, fill me up to the brim!” Ranboo’s voice began to rise in pitch, practically mewling “Oh, god, I need it so bad, pound me harder, pour everything into me, please-!” 

He was cut off by a rumbling growl that reverberated in Techno’s broad chest and made Ranboo tremble. 

“Omega,” Techno rumbled, “Keep crying like that and I’m going to take you so hard you’ll break.” 

Oh, goodness, he’d triggered Techno’s alpha. Someone’s “alpha” or “omega” was basically like a second identity - not exactly an entirely different person, more like a different personality. 

And as one would expect, Technoblade’s alpha mood was powerful and strong and protective and  _ everything _ that Ranboo wanted and needed from an alpha. 

Immediately his own omega caused him to begin mewling, begging for it, trying to arch his back better for his alpha because he  _ wasn’t _ moving and that  _ had  _ to mean he was doing something wrong and he had to fix it or else he’d literally  _ die _ -!

And then the piglin was tangling a large hand into Ranboo’s dual-colored hair and shoving his head into the pillow with a snarl. “As you wish, little omega.” 


	4. finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things hit a peak, and then wind down. More thoughts are had.

Ranboo turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the damp fabric of the pillow so he could breathe and moan as Techno started thrusting into his dripping pussy so fast his hips were nearly a blur. It felt like he was pummeling his small hole, ramming repeatedly into every sweet spot with every passing second. 

Techno’s fingers worked the soft strands of his hair as he fucked the omega, pulling and yanking a little and making Ranboo whine from the forcefulness of it. 

Yes, yes,  _ yes, _ this was what he really wanted - a big, fierce alpha taking him without mercy and yet with care that made him warm. 

The piglin’s free hand gripped one asscheek, squeezing and groping at the soft flesh and bringing a flush to the unblemished skin. 

Then his fingers crept to the limp, waving tail just above the curve of his behind. Ranboo gasped as thick fingers wrapped around the thin limb and  _ yanked _ , and suddenly Technoblade was only holding him up by his hair and his tail. The omega scrambled to press his knees into the mattress, trying to support himself again.

Techno thrust wildly, his focused movements stuttering as he neared his orgasm. Ranboo was already rising upon his third one, trembling as his hands squeezed the pillow. “Br-breed me,” he wailed, “Breed me breed me breed me alpha please oh please I need it so much I need your cum in me knot me please knotmeknotmeknotmeknotme-”

Technoblade released his hair and his tail, hands flying to Ranboo’s waist to hold him down as he slammed all the way in and  _ held _ . 

The enderman hybrid flailed a little, wailing as his overstimulated pussy was stuffed with cum, the hot fluid spreading through his insides. Some of it squeezed out around the tight fit of Techno’s thick knot as it squeezed in as well. 

With a whine, he orgasmed again, his hole trembling around the cock deep inside of it. 

Techno pressed his forehead between Ranboo’s shoulder blades, panting hard. The knot prevented them from separating just yet, but Techno murmured, “It’ll go down in a sec, don’t you worry, sweetheart.” 

The omega nodded weakly and collapsed onto the mattress, his partner carefully following so they could lay on their sides, back-to-chest. 

The two fell silent, catching their breath.

“... do you…” Techno started to say before he trailed off. “... Would you want my pups?” he asked, voice unusually soft. 

Ranboo turned his head to look over his shoulder at the alpha. “Do you want pups?”

Techno pressed his nose into Ranboo’s dual-colored hair. “I- I dunno. Times like this, just thinkin’ about havin’ pups is rare.” 

The enderman hybrid paused to think. “... I’m not quite ready to have pups yet,” he admitted, and Techno felt his stomach drop before he continued, “But I think, one day, I’d like to have yours.” 

The piglin was frozen for a moment, before he buried his face into Ranboo’s hair, inhaling his wonderful, flowery scent. “... okay,” he mumbled after a moment, “Yeah, okay. That’d- that’d be cool.” 

The omega smiled into the pillow before shifting his hips. “Oh, I think your knot is coming down.” 

“Ah- yeah, yeah. Okay, hold still.” 

Ranboo whimpered as the cockhead caught on the lips of his pussy before fully exiting. 

Immediately he let out a few weak, breathy moans as he felt cum dripping out of his fucked open pussy. 

“Mmm… there’s- ah- there’s so  _ much _ of it,” Ranboo murmured. “Filled me s-so good.” 

His alpha kissed the back of his neck. “Hah, I’ve always been well-endowed in many areas,” he replied.

Ranboo giggled softly into the mattress before slowly sitting up. Techno darted off the bed, and he felt a stab of disappointment before he realized the piglin was just grabbing a clean rag. He returned to the bed as quickly as he’d left, resettling into his spot between Ranboo’s thighs. He looked awkward for a moment. 

“Uh- can I- unless you wanna do it yourself, which is totally fine-” Techno was quickly cut off by Ranboo smiling at him. 

“I trust you,” he said again. 

Techno grinned back at him before gently passing the rag over Ranboo’s wet thighs and groin, careful not to stimulate his swollen pussy. 

Then he used a clean corner of the rag to clean his own cock. He considered the soiled bed sheets before announcing that he was gonna go craft a new bed. 

Ranboo laughed and curled up at the foot of the bed, which was objectively the most untouched section of the furniture, while Techno tugged on his underwear and pants so he was at least somewhat decent. 

As he got on the ladder, Technoblade paused to look over at Ranboo, half-asleep already, his tail swaying lazily over the edge of the bed. One green eye blinked open lazily to gaze over at him, before closing slowly again. 

Smile pulling at the edges of his mouth, Technoblade went downstairs, knowing perfectly well he’d be in a rush to get back up. 


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things I wanted to address. This is mostly addressed to those who intend to criticize problematic ships.  
> I'm bad at summaries, so, uh, sorry. 
> 
> (Keep in mind that I do not speak for every problematic writer - after all, each work is uniquely different and people will have different problems. A lot of what I talk about here is specific to this fic and possible fics in the future). 
> 
> (Also, this doesn't address every problem that people tend to find with these types of works, these are just things that I've had thoughts about since beginning this fic.)

First of all, I just want to say thank you to those who supported me and this work. This is the first problematic work I have ever published, and I had so many concerns about how it would go - even straight up changing the characters' ages to try to make things more comfortable. 

Your support is greatly appreciated. 

**Consent**

It has been pointed out to me that I did not receive the consent of the characters (in this fanfiction). They did not specify whether they meant consent to write this fic, but I will assume it is. 

I wish to turn your attention to the thousands upon thousands of fanfictions written about real people. I am not an active member of most of those fandoms, so I do not know any specific examples that would stand out. I subsequently am unaware if any of those people  _ have _ consented to fanfiction about them. 

I am also unsure whether any people from the MCYT fandom have consented to this (That is of my own fault because I do not know where to look. I promise to remedy this and make more of an effort to research and fact-check). 

This brings me to my next point. 

**Characterization**

I attempted to make this clear in the first note of the first chapter: this story specifically is not about the real life people. This is not about the actual Youtubers/Streamers. This is about their Dream SMP characters. That is, my own characterization. As such, this work is obviously canon-divergent. It does not follow (most of) the main story. 

I also included that the characters here are also not their IRL ages/age ranges. Ranboo is approximately 21 years old and Technoblade is approximately 25 years old. 

I don’t know to what extent other writers will use such characterization. I do know that there are indeed works about the IRL people. As such, this section does not apply to them. 

Please understand that I - and writers like myself - are not wishing any of this upon the actual players.

Much of the MCYT fandom - if not all - are truly good people are have their own reasons for writing problematic work. Please think about these reasons if they are explicitly revealed by the author, before you decide to criticize them. 

**Dead Dove: Do No Eat**

For those of you who do not know the term, “Dead Dove: Do Not Eat” refers to a meme that was generated from a scene in “Arrested Development” (which I do not watch) where a character discovers a package with the label of said term. When he opens the package, he finds a literal dead dove, and says to himself, “I don’t know what I expected,” thus immortalizing the scene. 

It has since been used in situations where one observes things that will likely be unpleasant, and later finds that they are, indeed, unpleasant. 

It has also been adapted as a fanfiction tag to warn possible readers about generally unpleasant material, which the creator acknowledges as unpleasant. If a reader were to open said work and find that it was indeed as unpleasant as warned by the creator, they really did not know what they expected. 

I did not mark this as a Dead Dove: Do Not Eat because in no way did this work include any dark themes. The characters in here are NOT underage, and there is NO rape/noncon occurring. Therefore, the warning is unnecessary, unless you choose to observe this work with the characters’ IRL counterparts, which I explicitly advised you NOT to do.   


  
Thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't submit hate comments, i can't emotionally deal with them


End file.
